1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dustfree protection cover, and, particularly, to a dustfree protection cover used preferably by first covering a connector connected with a branched wire terminal of a wire harness, the cover being later removed from the connector when mounting it in an automobile.
2. Description of Background Information
Conventionally, dust intrusion into a connector is protected in such a manner that a dustfree protection cover is applied to required connectors among the connectors which are connected with branched wire terminals of a wire harness until the wire harness manufactured by a wire harness manufacturer is mounted in an automobile during manufacture of the vehicle.
The dustfree protection cover as has conventionally been applied consists of a generally rectangular polyethylene bag 1 as shown in FIG. 7, with the one end of a main body of the bag being heat-sealed and designated as closed end 1a, and having an open end 1b located oppositely. Using the bag 1 and a rubber band 2, the bag 1 is mounted and fastened with the rubber band 2 after positioning the bag 1 over a required connector C wire harness W/H as shown in FIG. 8.
More specifically, by placing the open end 10f of the bag 1 over a connector C connected with the terminal of the branched wire 4 from a main wire 3 of wire harness W/H, and then placing a rubber band 2 the over outer periphery of the bag 1 at a position on the branched wire 4, the bag 1 is mounted so that it will not be removed from the connector C.
Under this condition, delivery is made from a wire harness manufacturer to a automobile manufacturer, and the bag 1 is removed by loosening the rubber band 2, as shown in FIG. 9, by the automobile manufacturer, and then the bag 1 is removed from the connector C.
When removing the bag 1 at the automobile manufacturer, since workers usually wear gloves or the like, it is usually very difficult to remove the rubber band 2. In addition, when pulling off the bag 1 without removing the rubber band 2, the rubber band usually remains surrounding the branched wire 2, which will eventually cause other problems such as being clamped into other members or being caught by other members in the processes which follow.
Furthermore, since the covering member to be removed includes two different members such as a bag 1 and a rubber band 2, which necessitates removal and collecting both items without scattering, handling this matter poses a labor intensive problem.
The present invention was made in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, and an object is to provide a dustfree protection cover capable of easy removal without generating any residue on a wire harness at the automobile manufacturer by first covering the connector and the like with a protection cover including only a bag, without necessitating use of a rubber band, which results in a device capable of easy removal.